This invention relates generally to solenoid valves for controlling the flow of fluid through a main fluid flow channel and, in particular, to a solenoid valve system in which the solenoid valve can be by-passed utilizing auxiliary means.
Various valves of the prior art have, from time to time, utilized hydraulically operated means to overide a solenoid valve function, however, such valves were highly complex and performed rather complex hydraulic functions, such as, a high speed valve to actuate mechanisms in computing equipment or to act as a pressure control pilot valve or to manually overide an hydraulically operated valve in a fuel supply system.
In general, none of these valves were concerned with overide devices that would be simple in operation and avoid hydraulic fluid hammer when the overide mechanism caused the valve to close.